


The Hurricane

by archangel47



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangel47/pseuds/archangel47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ryuuko knows is that she is alone, just as she's always been, and it's time to channel the rage. It's time to destroy what she was created for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Super short one-shot of Ryuuko shortly after waking up at the Nudist Beach base. This is more fun than doing English assignments, anyway.

It did not seem so impossible now. It explained her existence. It explained why she never meshed. Clenched fists. Her life predetermined by a fucking monster. _Isn’t that what you are now? What you’ve always been?_ a voice whispered in her mind.

“Don’t come any fucking closer,” she growled at the advancing humans, her words dripping with palpable venom. Knuckles strained. Cold metal in hand.

 _You’re not human_ , the voice said, unbidden. _You’re a monster. You were bred for higher purposes. All of your experiences were false, to make you think you were one of them. Isshin knew. In your heart you knew. Foolish girl. You don’t belong here. You’re not human. You’re a freak. A weapon. A deranged monster._

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” she screamed, clutching at her head. “Leave. Me. Alone!”

But she knew that it was right.

Frantic breathing. She shook with fury and hatred and anguish and gut wrenching bitterness and disgust and envy at the humans that she saw before her. The humans who knew that they belonged on this planet. The humans who were not experimental weapons to destroy those around them.

Pain. Blood. Rage. Despair.

She heard the voices around her, trying to calm her, to soothe her. To tame the wild, life-fiber beast that she truly was. She couldn’t stand to see them. She couldn’t stand to hear them try to appeal to the mock-up girl that they knew. She wasn’t that girl, not anymore. Naivety had no place in her heart any longer.

Patience wearing dangerously thin. _I need to leave. I need to get out now._

Caustic words spat, snarled at her false, once-friends, once-allies. Animated shouts, gestures, emotions. The sheets around her body whipped in a sudden frenzy of wind. Her hair formed a living halo around her head. _I’m a hurricane_ , she mused with a sneer, _inside and out._

"Please... Ryuuko, stop." Fear infused with a pleading tone. She laughed maniacally.

"Are you afraid of me?" she taunted. Whip of the wrist. Collapse of buildings. Dust and groans sprout out of the broken steel.  _No human can do that. Do you see?_ the voice spat. She reveled in the power, in the terror in their eyes, in their growing panic. "God damn right you should be!" she roared. She could see, they were wondering if she would attack them next. One last sneer in their direction.

She turned on her heel and stalked away. The time to get answers. Revenge. Closure. Release. Time to destroy the facade she had been forced to wear. She knew where she had to go. _Go to your death, abomination._ She did not snap against the voice. It was right. It was time for this to end. With every step she felt a burning pressure in her heart. Her footfalls grew more incensed. A demented grin stretched across her face. Pointed canines glinted in the failing light.

Time for the weapon to turn against the creator.

The cry, “Ryuuko! Ryuuko, come back!” that escaped the throats behind her went unheeded, disregarded, held in contemptuous, bitter amusement. How dare they act like they cared.

She would end just as she began, in the only way she knew: alone.


End file.
